militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
910th Airlift Wing
The 910th Airlift Wing (910 AW) is a wing of the United States Air Force based at Youngstown-Warren Air Reserve Station, Ohio. Overview 910th Airlift Wing's mission is to ensure the organization and individual members can perform command authority directed taskings in support of national objectives by providing mission ready forces, airlift and aerial spray operations and base operating support. Units * 910th Operations Group (910 OG) : 757th Airlift Squadron (757 AS) : 773d Airlift Squadron (773 AS) * 910th Maintenance Group (910 MXG) * 910th Mission Support Group (910 MSG) * 910th Medical Squadron (910 MDS) History Following the mobilizations in 1961 and 1962 for the Berlin Crisis and the Cuban Missile Crisis, Continental Air Command (ConAC) realized that it was unwieldy to mobilize an entire wing unless absolutely necessary. Their original Table of Organization for each Wing was a wing headquarters, a troop carrier group, an Air Base Group, a maintenance and supply group, and a medical group. In 1957, the troop carrier group and maintenance and supply groups were inactivated, with their squadrons reassigned directly to the wing headquarters - despite the fact that many wings had squadrons spread out over several bases due to the Detached Squadron Concept dispersing Reserve units over centers of population. To resolve this, in late 1962 and early 1963, ConAC reorganized the structure of its reserve Troop Carrier Wings by establishing fully deployable Troop Carrier Groups and inserting them into the chain of command between the Wing and its squadrons at every base that held a ConAC troop carrier squadron. At each base, the group was composed of a material squadron, a troop carrier squadron, a tactical hospital or dispensary, and a combat support squadron. Each troop carrier wing consisted of 3 or 4 of these groups. By doing so, ConAC could facilitate the mobilization of either aircraft and aircrews alone, aircraft and minimum support personnel (one troop carrier group), or the entire troop carrier wing. This also gave ConAC the flexibility to expand each Wing by attaching additional squadrons, if necessary from other Reserve wings to the deployable groups for deployments. As a result, the 910th Troop Carrier Group was established with a mission to organize, recruit and train Air Force Reserve personnel in the tactical airlift of airborne forces, their equipment and supplies and delivery of these forces and materials by airdrop, landing or cargo extraction systems. The group was equipped with C-119 Flying Boxcars for Tactical Air Command airlift operations. The 910th TCG was one of three C-119 groups assigned to the 459th TCW in 1963, the others being the 909th Troop Carrier Group at Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland, and the 911th Troop Carrier Group at Pittsburgh International Airport, Pennsylvania. The 910th participated in tactical exercises, airlift operations, and joint operations with Army airborne forces in U.S. and overseas, 1963-1969. The group trained as a forward air control unit, 1970–1971; as a special operations group, 1971–1973; and as a fighter group, 1973-1981. It converted again to an airlift mission in 1981 and received its first C-130 aircraft on 27 March 1981. The 910th periodically deployed to Panama to support Air Force missions in Central and South America, beginning in 1983. It has trained to airdrop and airland personnel and materiel and added the only full-time, fixed-wing aerial spray in the Department of Defense in January 1992. It has deployed personnel and equipment worldwide to support contingency operations, exercises, and humanitarian missions. Lineage * Established as 910th Troop Carrier Group, Medium, and activated on 28 Dec 1962 : Organized in the Reserve on 17 Jan 1963 : Re-designated: 910th Tactical Airlift Group on 1 Jul 1967 : Re-designated: 910th Tactical Air Support Group on 25 Jan 1970 : Re-designated: 910th Special Operations Group on 29 Jun 1971 : Re-designated: 910th Tactical Fighter Group on 1 Oct 1973 : Re-designated: 910th Tactical Airlift Group on 1 Jul 1981 : Re-designated: 910th Airlift Group on 1 Feb 1992 : Status changed from Group to Wing, 1 Oct 1994 : Re-designated: 910th Airlift Wing on 1 Oct 1994. Assignments * Continental Air Command, 28 Dec 1962 * 459th Troop Carrier Wing, 17 Jan 1963 * 302d Troop Carrier (later, 302d Tactical Airlift) Wing, 1 Jul 1966 * Eastern Air Force Reserve Region, 15 Feb 1970 * 434th Special Operations (later, 434th Tactical Fighter) Wing, 21 Apr 1971 * 459th Tactical (later, 459th Military) Airlift Wing, 1 Apr 1981 * 94th Tactical Airlift (later, 94th Airlift) Wing, 1 Oct 1989 * 440th Airlift Wing, 1 Aug 1992 * Tenth Air Force, 1 Oct 1994 * Twenty-Second Air Force, 1 Apr 1997–Present Components * 910th Operations Group: 1 Aug 1992–Present * 757th Airlift Squadron: 17 Jan 1963-1 Aug 1992. Stations * Youngstown Municipal Airport (later, Youngstown MPT-ARS; Youngstown-Warren Regional Aprt-ARS), Ohio, 17 Jan 1963–Present Aircraft *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1963–1969) *U-3 Blue Canoe (1969–1971) *A-37 Dragonfly (1971–1981) *C-130 Hercules (1981 – Present) References * Youngstown-Warren Air Reserve Base Home Page * AFHRA 910th Airlift Wing factsheet Airlift 0910 Category:Military units and formations in Ohio Category:Military units and formations established in 1962 0910 Troop Carrier